


A day

by naryenfer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Directorcorp, F/F, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naryenfer/pseuds/naryenfer
Summary: If she had a "type" it would be Women, because little girls were not mature enough to handle what she could give and expected to receive in return.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something. Like always, all mistakes are mine. I don't edit anything.

It was never about type with her.

From the start, she knew she wanted to be treated with respect and to eventually trust her lover along the way.

And this would go both ways.

If she had a "type" it would be Women, because little girls were not mature enough to handle what she could give and expected to receive in return.

She knew she had found her woman from the moment she laid eyes on her.

She was bold enough to ask her to spend one day with her, right there and then. 

A day with her was like going at her favourite fun park.

Ferris Wheel up high; star gazing in the dark starry night.

It was like going to the beach on a warm sunny day.  
Feet in the sand; dipping herself in the turquoise sea,  
as diamonds shimmered on the surface of the water.

It was remembering corny lines like " Love is like the wind. You can't see it but you can feel it".

Then going on a rant as she said something like " Love is the person standing right infront of me" as she looked straight into her eyes. 

Her day was when she ate ice-cream and some of it was smeared on her upper lips.

Alex bent over to wipe it with her thumb and she brought it back up to her mouth to suck on it.

It's when she stared at her when she thought she wasn't looking; how could someone be so breathtaking?

It's when she stole a kiss while Lena turned her head to look at the most adorable puppy she'd ever seen in her life.

She's the rollercoaster ride Alex wants to experience but is too afraid to go on.

Lena is Alex's type.


	2. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my best piece. Just wanted to write something. As always all mistakes are mine.

Lena takes her breath away. It's an undeniable feeling.  
Alex remembers their first eye contact.

The way her heart skipped a beat when she first heard her Irish accent, as hard as she tried to cover it up with an American one.

The eyebrow thing; the lip bite; that smile.

Her strength; her need to save humanity at all cost.

Her intelligence; a heart for all.

Lena reminds her of herself at times.

They do whatever it takes to protect the people they love. Things aren't always black and white. 

They understand the necessity to dwell in the grey when the need arise. 

It's all or nothing with them;they love hard and fall fast with no one to cushion the fall.

They challenge each other. They grow, they learn and make mistakes together. They're good for one another.

They make each other feel safe,wanted, loved and whole.

Alex gives her the strength to fulfill her purpose in this world. Love is supposed to be unconditional and Alex understand that. Alex defends and trusts her when everyone seems to be against her.

They're not perfect but they are made to understand each other.

Lena can't imagine how life was before Alex.

Everything looks brighter now.

She can breathe easier; the heaviness a distant memory.

A good can come out of a bad ; an antidote can be derived from poison.

A Danvers and a Luthor together.


End file.
